Can't Do Better
by Dnttipovr
Summary: After Sam breaks up with her, a drunken night and a broken heart leads to an interesting phone call from Mercedes.One shot.


**Title: **Can't Do Better

**Rating: **M (Bad bad words)

**Pairing(s): **Sam/Mercedes

**Summary: **After Sam breaks up with her, a drunken night and a broken heart leads to an interesting phone call from Mercedes. Based on the Marvin's Room remix by JoJo, Can't do better.

Mercedes was drunk. She couldn't remember how many times she'd refilled her water bottle with that vodka whose name she couldn't remember, taking delight in the distraction being drunk provided. Now she could watch the damn tv without everything reminding her of Sam. She swore she would never become one of those girls. The ones who wallow in self pity after their man has left them. She always told herself that she was stronger than that. But then there was Sam Evans. Three years with him and she was completely in love, he was it for her and she thought he felt the same, but she was beginning to realize nothing ever went as she planned.

About a month ago he had become distant. He didn't call as much, and he looked at her differently, the smile he gave her was less bright, more sad. And their physical relationship had pretty much deteriorated. They had been reduced to light touches, chaste kisses and half hearted I love yous.

A week ago she broke down. Asked him if it was her, was it her weight, did she do anything that would cause him to push her away. She sat on her bed crying and completely vulnerable, while he watched from her door frame with sad eyes and a pained expression. 'No' he assured her. She was beautiful, he loved every single thing about her. It wasn't her it- and she stopped him. Eyes wide with tear stained cheeks. A bitter laugh escaped her throat and she dared him to finish that held her that night, few tears falling from his eyes. He did love her he kept repeating. He'd always love her but he was young he said, and lately he just wants to go out, meet new people and enjoy being young for as long as he can. He told her they needed a break and Mercedes sat unmoving, tears no longer falling and her body cold. She read right between his words. Translation, he had met someone else.

Today she hit rock bottom. Kurt had come over that morning, and after waking her up, telling her she looked and smelled like shit and getting some food into her he gave her news that made her heart plunge into her stomach. He had seen Sam with someone else. A Barbie lookin' chick that, according to Kurt had nothing on Mercedes but she knew better that that. Sam always had good taste.

Those events had led her to the club earlier. Heels high, clothes and make up flawless she walked in fully intending on leaving wasted with a man on her hip. What she didn't intend on was Finn and Pukerman spotting her and giving her hell for the way she was 'acting'. What would Sam say if he saw her dancing like she was Finn said looking at her like she had three heads. Mercedes, more pissed off that they had scared away her dance partner and that her drink was near empty then at them, spat that they were fucking idiots and that Sam was no longer her boyfriend before turning on her heels and finding someone else to buy her a drink.

A couple of hours later and Mercedes was here. Cell phone in hand drink on the nightstand and Sam's house number highlighted on her phone. Heart pounding and inhibitions long gone she pressed call. She'd regret it later but right now she didn't give a damn.

Voicemail. Mercedes was inwardly relieved, it would be easier to say what she needed now."Hey it's Sam, you know what to do." Mercedes' heart sped up a bit. The beep on the phone signaled it was time for her to continue. She sighed heavily, her voice soft and broken as she started.

"I've been up for three days and I'm damn sure not in my right mind." She paused, swirling the drink in her hand before continuing. "This is defiantly a mistake, but, screw it. There's something strong in my water bottle." She tried to form comprehensive sentences but her mind was running a million miles a minute. "I hear you gotta new chick." She followed her statement with a drunken giggle. "A little Barbie doll." Mercedes scoffed "I feel so pathetic." She continued her rant a little bolder now. "But you still haven't heard it all." She took a deep breath, willing herself to say what she had to next. "Fuck the new girl that you like so bad, I know she's not crazy like me. I bet you like that."

"Ran into Fin and Puck today." She sat up a little speaking louder now. "What you haven't told them yet? Apparently to them we're still together. Hell, I was having a good time 'till they showed up." She began to string her thoughts together. "You know I almost sent you a picture?" She was standing up now, pacing. "Yeah. I wanted to remind you what you've givin' up. I'm just sayin you can do better."

She finished her rant with a sigh, fully satisfied with what she'd said. With the click of a button Sam's number was erased and she fell into her bed.

Three loud knocks on her apartment door caused Mercedes to jump out of bed. She looked at the digital clock on her night stand with squinting eyes and let out a string of curses. Who the hell decides to stop by at two in the morning. If it Kurt was coming over this damn early in the morning he'd have to take his ass back home. She drug her feet over to the door mumbling as she looked through the peep hole. She gasped when she saw who it was, opening the door slightly and sticking her head drunken phone call to Sam was just over three days ago. And while she barely remembered a word of what was said she damn sure remembered the headache she had the next morning. Since then she had been okay. She'd sworn off the bottle for a good minute and was getting back to her old self. She looked him over and realized he looked like she did just a few days ago. His hair was a mess. She was pretty sure he hadn't changed his clothes within the last thirty six hours and deep, dark bags lined his eyes. She smiled at him. Karma was a bitch, and she was working a number on Samuel Evans.

"You look like shit." She said with a hint of smile in her voice. She noticed then that his eyes were red. He'd been crying. Good.

He stared at her eyes big and sad while Mercedes stared back. After a few seconds, Mercedes, fed up with playing the staring game pulled back slowly closing her door."Bye Sam." She almost had the door closed when a foot stopped it. She groaned and swung her door open. She was not going to stand here just staring at him, especially since she really didn't want anything to do with him.

"What Sam?"

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "I've been up for three days…"

_fuck that new girl that you like so bad_

_she's not crazy like me i bet you like that_

_i said fuck that new girl that's been in your bed_

_and when you're in her i know i'm in your head_

_i mean i'm just sayin' you could do better_

_always turned you out everytime we were together_

_once you had the best boy you can't do better_

_baby i'm the best so you can't do better_

**_Thanks for reading. R&R :)_**


End file.
